


Green

by LoveableLibra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Online Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableLibra/pseuds/LoveableLibra
Summary: To you, he was amazing. Humorous, sweet, talented, and even though you never got the chance to see the person behind the account, you were lucky enough to call him your best friend. But that all changed once you realized you lived in the same town, making plans to meet up one cold winter day. Now as you sat at the coffee shop, nerves taking over your mind, you were forced to think; is he really going to be the guy you always dreamed him to be?





	Green

The evening was cold, almost bitterly so, as you walked through the downtown area of your city. With every breath you exhaled a thin cloud formed, only to instantly dissipate before you. As your eyes scanned the area a gust of wind carried the light snowflakes that fell through the air, glittering as they swirled in erratic patterns above your head. It was perfect, your winter wonderland. There was only one thing that could make it better, though. Him.

Online, he called himself Sage. It was peculiar, you assumed he was just being edgy when you first met him. After a while though, you came to learn it was a shade of green. It was soft, desaturated, but pleasing to the eye. If you had to say, the color suited his personality quite well. After all, he was probably the most laid back person you’ve ever met. It would make sense to associate him with something so subtle.

But that wasn’t the only reason he chose the name. The account you had met him through was dedicated to fashion, one theme persisting throughout each picture being light green. It was clever, you had to admit. When you first discovered the fact you nearly gasped, though you made sure to never tell him that or he’d tease you for the rest of your life.

Your feet came to a stop outside a small coffee shop. It wasn’t very popular, family owned from what the employees told you, but you knew from experience that they had the best drinks in town. That’s why you insisted on meeting there, but now as you stood outside the familiar doors you couldn’t help but feel hesitant. What if he lied to you? He claimed he was your age, but what if he was really a forty-year-old man here to do the unspeakable?

Shaking your head, you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind. You were in public, it wasn’t like you were meeting up somewhere secluded. It was a coffee shop, and even though it was fairly empty there were still people there to witness everything. You were safe, everything was going to be alright. With a final deep breath you ignored the nerves that settled in your stomach, stepping inside the shop.

Warmth flooded your body, blooming across your exposed cheeks. A smile tugged at the corners of your lips as you found your usual table, pulling off your coat and scarf and placing them in your chair. You were fifteen minutes early, but you scanned the room anyways. Before you left he said he’d be in a blue and grey striped sweater, one which you didn’t spot inside the shop.

The cashier greeted you as she usually did when you approached the counter, giving you a grin. She worked at the shop frequently and your schedules almost always synced up. So, throughout the year you’ve gone there you managed to get quite close with the girl, on top of attending the same school as her. Dropping her professional act, she gave you a wave, “Hey (y/n), welcome back. Do you want the usual?”

You debated your options for a moment, looking at the chalkboard menu before deciding, “Nah, I don’t want that much caffeine today. Could I get a hot chocolate instead?”

“No caffeine?” she asked, letting out a fake gasp, “Who are you and what have you done with the real (y/n)?”

“Oh shut up Kaede, my addiction isn’t that bad.”

She paused, looking at you with a raised eyebrow, “Your addiction is so bad that I know your order by heart. And so do the rest of the workers. And probably my cat knowing how often you come here.”

“Fine, fine, just make my hot chocolate already.”

She reluctantly obliged, making sure to add extra whipped cream like you’d always ask for. Not bothering to put a lid on it, she slid the cup over to you, “So, why no coffee today? Wait don’t tell me… you got a date, didn’t you?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” you explained, but you could feel your cheeks heating up, “I’m just meeting a friend from Instagram and I don’t want to scare him off. You know how I get when I have too much caffeine.”

Her face practically lit up as she excitedly grabbed your hand, “So it is a date! Is it that Sage guy you always talk about? Oh he’s so cute to you (y/n), I see all the comments he posts under your art. He’s total boyfriend material!”

“Okay maybe it is him, but it’s not a date! I highly doubt he’d even feel that way about me anyways.”

“Sure he won’t.”

Pulling your hand out of her grasp, you playfully rolled your eyes, “I’m going back to my seat before you really start embarrassing me. I’ll talk to you later Kaede, and please whatever you do, do not try to be my wingman.”

“No promises.”

With a shake of your head you left the counter, resting back down in your seat. You took a sip of your drink and relaxed, pulling out your phone to check your notifications, eyes widening at the most recent. It was a direct message on Instagram, his username at top. Opening up the app, you read it with anticipation.

_Almost there!!_

Though it was only two words, you felt your heart rate speed up. In mere minutes you would be met with either your best friend or a complete liar. Trying to keep your composure, you responded as casually as possible.

_I’m already here, so make sure to look out for a girl in a maroon dress!_

And with that, you waited. Involuntarily, you surveyed the shop once again, taking in the different people who relaxed within. A few were alone, on their phones or reading a book as they sipped their drinks and ate their pastries. Near the stack of board games kept on a shelf was a younger couple, around your age if you had to guess. They chatted, letting out a few laughs here and there as they finally settled on a game to play and went back to their table, hand in hand. Watching them, you felt a pang of loneliness in your chest.

Pulling out a pencil from your purse, you began to doodle on a napkin from the dispenser at your table. It was nothing much, just a small doodle of Kaede that you’d probably end up giving to her later, but it was enough to tear you away from reality for the time being. So much so that you didn’t even hear the chime of the front door opening.

It was only when someone called out your name that you were brought back to the real world. Your eyes shot up from the napkin, meeting with a person standing in front of you. He was wearing an unbuttoned jacket that revealed a baggy sweater, blue and grey stripes just like Sage had described. On his wrists were multiple bracelets, a few silver rings resting on his fingers. It was his style for sure.

What you didn’t expect however, was the person the outfit belonged to. Your gaze drifted up to his face, a gasp escaping your mouth as soon as you spotted his mess of green hair.

“Rantaro?”

You couldn’t believe it, there's no way he was Sage. He was everything you hated, a rather popular playboy that attended the same school as you. The two of you didn’t cross paths often, only having a few classes a year together, but it still didn’t change your disliking for the guy. But now here he was, standing in front of you with an equally shocked expression. You couldn’t blame him, he just found out that for the last few months he had been getting close to a nerd like you.

You averted you eyes to the ground, shyness taking over your usually energetic personality. What were you even supposed to say? Thankfully, he spoke before you could as he took the seat opposite of you, “To be completely honest, on my drive here I was so nervous that I was shaking.”

When you looked back at him, a smile had taken over his features. It was almost like it was contagious, causing a grin to find its way to your lips as well. Even though he turned out to be a popular kid, he was still your friend. He was still the same person you had been talking to for months.

“I almost didn’t even come. I got to the door and almost turned away,” you replied, giving a soft chuckle as you took a sip of your hot chocolate, “But I’m positive you’d never forgive me if I did.”

He leaned forward, casually resting his arms on the table, “Yeah, that’s true. I mean, I was dying to meet you ever since we started getting close. It’s crazy, I never thought we went to the same school.”

“Yeah me neither, I’m pretty sure you could tell how shocked I was. Mostly cause I was like 60 percent sure you would end up being an old man.”

“Maybe I am one in disguise,” he joked, letting out a laugh before pushing his chair back, “I’m going to grab a coffee really quick, but after would you want to take a walk?”

“Yeah sure, I’d like that.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back then.”

As you waited you went back to your drawing of Kaede. It was almost done, only needing a bit of shading in the hair. The pencil glided across the napkin with a bit of difficulty, but in the end it turned out looking rather nice. And you weren’t the only one who thought that. You felt a presence behind you as Rantaro looked over your shoulder, ruffling your hair as he did so, “That looks really good (y/n), is it Kaede?”

“Yeah, before you got here I was bored and decided to do a little doodle,” you explained, getting up to put back on your jacket and scarf, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep, let's go.”

With that the two of you left the warmth of the coffee shop, stepping back out into the cold evening. It was snowing more now, not terribly hard, though the flakes had gotten bigger. They coated the ground in a light blanket, the street lights reflecting off the glittery surface. It almost looked like a snow globe.

You began to walk nowhere in particular, just taking in the sights of the city as you reminisced on old conversations. The more you talked to him, the more you realized how cool he actually was. He acted just like he did online, only now you could actually hear him laugh, see the way his eyes lit up as he spoke. You may have liked him before, but now as he walked beside you, the snow settling on his hair and eyelashes, that you realized your feelings for him were much stronger than just ‘like’.

“You know…” you began, turning to him with a look of curiosity, “When I saw you in school I always thought you would be more of a player.”

He let out a sigh, scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah, I get that a lot. Trust me though, I’m nothing like that. I’ve only ever had one girlfriend.”

“Really!?” you exclaimed, stopping in your tracks.

“Yeah, it was a while ago too; ninth grade. It didn’t last very long, but no relationships in ninth grade last long,” he explained, motioning for you to keep walking next to him, " Why, do you find that hard to believe?”

“Yeah, actually I do. I mean you’re so cute and funny, how could you have only had one girlfriend your entire life?”

“...You think I’m cute?”

You felt your cheeks flush, and it wasn’t from the temperature. Burying your face in your scarf, you turned away, “Maybe. But I mean come on, that’s just common knowledge. You dress great, have nice hair and a cute face. Anyone with a brain would think you’re attractive.”

He didn’t respond, but instead you felt his hand grab yours, fingers intertwining. Your eyes widened and you whipped your head back towards him, though his gaze was locked on the road ahead of you, his cheeks a similar pink color to yours. Copying him, you looked ahead, giving his hand a light squeeze. After that, a comfortable silence fell between you, the sound of distant cars and busy pedestrians filling the void.

Suddenly he stopped, just like you had done moments before. You looked to him in confusion, raising an eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say, I’m so glad it was you,” he said, turning to face you completely. His hand squeezed yours as he continued, “I mean, I loved talking to you online but it’s nothing compared to the real thing. Like that smile of yours, I never got to see it before today but just watching you grin made it worth the wait.”

Your face was practically burning, “Rantaro… I feel the same way. I’m really happy to finally know the real you.”

“Me too. And to think, before today I had a little crush on you. Now I know it’s much more than that.”

You were at a loss for words. Never once did you expect him to have feelings for you as you did for him. If anything you were content with just being his friend, but hearing him say that made you abandon the idea of being only that. Without thinking you stepped closer to him, pulling him down by the collar into a kiss. His lips were soft as he gently kissed back, resting one of his hands on your hip as the other pulled you in by the small of your back. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you deepened the kiss. At that moment, the rest of the world faded away. It was only you and him, the boy you fell in love with over Instagram.

Eventually you pulled away, faces only inches apart. He pressed a swift kiss to your forehead before looking into your eyes, “(y/n), will you be my girlfriend?”

“You know I wouldn’t say no to that.”


End file.
